


Yes My King

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray shouldn’t have sailed to that remote island off the coast of his home town, he thought it’d be fun but he didn’t know he’d become their King’s toy. Ray will do anything to get his freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes My King

Ray falls to his knees and looks up to the king of the Island. A gold throne fit for a mad king, his crown fitting on his head.  
While Ray was in his holding cell he had heard murmurs of stories of how their king was mad and how he had a cow in a hole, or was it a chicken, Ray doesn’t remember clearly but the king was mad and will put anyone to death. The king was said to be manipulative and sly.  
Now Ray is kneeling, bare chested and wearing the same swim trunks that he arrived in. His arms bound together by thick rope along with his ankles, leaving him in a position he did not want to be in and the rope was straining against his skin due to friction  
“Ah roses, how precious. So innocent but so evil at the same time” The kind remarks referring to the swim trunks.  
“Yes.” Ray simply replies.  
One of the guards grabs his face, the guard’s face is tanned and a mess of blonde hair and piercing green eyes and a voice not from around here.  
“What did you say to him?” The guard questions, his face .  
“Yes sir.” Ray corrects, his voice venomous.  
The guard lets go and Ray feels pain in his face but cannot tend to it because of his bound arms  
“Don’t be brutal to him Gavin.” The king says, his voice cool like metal.  
The guard named Gavins steps back to the others and the ginger on slaps him on the back of the head and Gavin whimpers.  
“What’s your name?” The king asks.  
“Ray, what about you?” Ray responds, his dark eyes locked with the king in front of him.  
“Well I am the king but you can call me Ryan since you are now my pet.” Ryan replies, a smile forming on his thin lips.  
“What does that mean?” Ray asks, unconsciously biting his lip and his knees feeling weak from the cold diamond floor digging into his knee caps.  
“Let us put it this way, you’re more special than my guards but if you ever dare to cross me you’ll face more consequences.” The king purrs, his smile turning into a smirk.  
Ray just nods and says “Yes.” there is a pause before he says “Sir.”  
“Excellent, now guards take him to my chambers, I will watch your game shortly.” The king commands.  
Gavin and the ginger guard grab Ray and he fidgets a bit first in order to stop the strain on his wrists from the ropes.  
They cut his ropes with a knife before throwing him into a luxurious bedroom.  
High ceilings painted white that match the walls, large windows take up most of the far wall, in the center is a large bed with red blankets and white sheets and pillows, over the bed was a painting of a cow.  
Ray slowly stands up and looks at the door; he could make it but like Ryan had said, his punishment will be worse than if a garud.  
Ray doesn’t understand what the term “pet” meant but he knows soon he’ll find out what it means pretty soon. He gets up and lies down on the bed, stretching out his once restrained arms and legs, starting to get used to the freedom.  
Ray found himself here after winning a swimming competition with some friends, the competition was to see how could reach the “haunted” island, Ray won and as soon as his feet touched the soft sand he was being whisked away by heavily armed guards.  
Not too long after the massive wooden doors open and the king walks in.  
“Hello my pet.” Ryan smiles as he walks towards Ray.  
Ryan takes off his crown and cape before climbing on top of Ray.  
“Hello Ryan.” Ray replies, swallowing roughly.  
“Bad kitten, I’m your king.” Ryan breaths out before kissing Ray firmly on the lips.  
Ray’s eyes go wide and he tries to push Ryan away but his weight keeps Ryan anchored to the smaller man. Ray tries to claw at Ryan’s clothed back but to no avail, he was trapped by the king.  
“I bet you’re very tight.” Ryan whispers in Ray’s ear before grabbing Ray’s ass.  
The only thing separating Ryan’s hand from Ray’s ass is a thin pair of swim trunks which have dried by now.  
“Stop.” Ray manages to get out.  
“That’s what I like to hear.” Ryan chuckles darkly before continuing to kiss Ray.

“Please stop, please please stop.” Ray crys out.  
Rayn that night proceeded to have sex with Ray and Ray hoped that maybe he’d wake up from this nightmare but he never did.  
The next morning, Ray wakes up to tear stained cheeks and a pain in his ass. He turns over to find the king missing from his side of the bed.  
Ray attempts to sit up and lets out a strangled sob, last night he felt intense pain and tried so hard to make it stop but he couldn’t. He had to get back at the king; instead of letting out more tears he pushed the hurt aside and began to think of a plan. Ray’s body litters with bruises and cut marks and the rope burns still there in bright red because that’s all Ray can see now is red. He wanted to get back at the king but he had to do it slowly, because if he get caught and punished, it would only be worse for him.  
After ten more minutes Gavin comes in and requests “The King would like to see you.”  
Ray notices the faint bruise under Gavin’s eye.  
“What’s that?” Ray asks pointing to it.

“Nothing, now c’mon the king’s waiting.” Gavin responds, looking away from Ray.  
Ray nods and Gavin exits. Ray finds his discarded swim trunks and puts them on and goes to find the king. He finds himself in a massive coliseum where the guards are and the king in the middle, high up on a different throne still made with gold.  
“Hello there my pet!” Ryan calls out to Ray then adds ‘Come to your king!”   
The other guards stop and Ray comes towards the king. He approaches him and kneels from him.  
“Sit on me my pet.” Ryan smiles, as he pats his lap. His smile stretching along his face.  
Ray nods and sits on the King’s lap, he can feel an erection straining against the king’s pants and the haunting nightmares of last night flash in Ray’s mind, he has to be good to the king in order for this to work.  
“Does my pet want any treats? We have some nice chocolate if you want some.” Ryan asks, his voice still cold as he lightly touches Ray’s back causing Ray to flinch out of pain and fear.  
“I am very sorry my pet.” Ryan whispers, looking into the dark eyes of the younger man.  
Ray stays still and quiet, even his breathing is low.  
The guards look at him and Ryan shoos them off and for them to continue their game which consisted of finding things for their king.  
Ray shakes his head in a no and Ryan kisses the smaller man’s cheek.  
‘Go find me a brown sheep and bring the sheep back to me, you are allowed to kill the other person’s sheep if you have too.” The king commands and as soon as he finishes his sentence the guards are off, leaving Ray alone with him.  
The king’s hands travel down Ray’s bare chest and to the front of the swim trunks. He grabs Ray’s cock causing the smaller man to groan. Ryan pulls it out of the black and red swim trunks before jerking it off more.  
“Shh, keep quiet my pet. We don’t want the other’s hearing now do we?” Ryan purrs.  
Ray lets out a strangled “Yes sir.”  
He starts to jerk Ray off which leaves Ray into a flurry of swears under his breath,  
When the king goes faster Ray has to hold back a moan, his toes curling in pleasure.  
“You like this?” The king asks.  
“Yes Ryan, sir.” Ray yelps, trying to keep his pleasure in check.  
Ray can feel himself tense up under Ryan’s hand which only makes the king go faster. When he feels himself coming Ray let’s out a loud yelp followed by a moan as his cum shoot all over himself and the king’s lap.  
“I’m sorry, sir.” Ray pants, the high consuming him.  
“That’s alright my pet.” The king comforts before licking the cum off of his hand and wrist.

“Want a taste?” He asks as he moves his hand closer to Ray’s flustered face.  
“No thank you.” Ray responds.  
“I insist.” Ryan says holding the back of his hand out to the smaller man.  
Ray hesitantly leans over and takes some off of the king’s hand.  
It tastes salty and that causes Ray to have a gross look on his face.  
“Go to the chambers my pet, I will be there soon.” Ryan says in Ray’s ear.  
Ray gets up and bows to the king, his legs still a bit shaky then goes off to his chambers.  
Days fall into a routine; Ray gets up, stays by the king, the king does a sexual favour or Ray does a favour to him and Ray is sent to the king’s quarters to have sex after the king is done with the game the guards play. The night would end with Ryan hitting him and leaving bruises on his body, Ray kept it cool but on the inside it was just adding to the fire, rage building up inside the younger man and a plan forms in his mind.  
One day, during the next week Ray coaxed Ryan into leaving the games early to spend some more “alone time with your pet”. Ryan goes, dismissing the guards from their games and Ray leads them to the bedroom.  
Ray pushes the king to the bed and kisses him passionately. Ray uses his tongue and grinds his hard self against the king.  
“I want you my king.” Ray purrs out.  
Ryan flips Ray over and pulls Ray’s pants off of his body and pulls up his shirt before kissing up Ray’s back.  
Ryan grabs a bottle of lube after he is done kissing the darker man’s body and rubs himself with the lube before covering his fingers with it. Ryan takes his fingers and inserts them into the smaller man, making him moan and squeal.  
He tries to get Ray to loosen up before he goes inside of him. When Ray does Ryan positions himself to Ray’s entrance and slow goes inside of Ray.   
Then the fun begins, Ray finds himself getting pulled closer to Ryan’s cock and being bounced around and fucked roughly by the king.  
“Does my pet like this?” He asks, his voice low and almost purr like.  
Ray nods his head and he buried himself into the crisp white sheets.  
Ryan claws at the smaller man and he tries to go faster, his cock stretching out Ray.  
Ray groans and whimpers, this only encourages the king.  
“I’m going to cum soon my little pet.” Ryan groans out as he   
“Do it.” Ray manages to get out as he is face first into the mattress.  
Ryan goes as fast as he can and his cock swells as he is about to release.  
“My king.” Ray moans out and that sends Ryan over the edge.  
Ryan tenses up, nails digging into Ray’s thigh and his cock spilling his juices inside of Ray.  
The king pulls out and flops beside Ray, a smirk dancing on his lips.  
“Well then my pet.” Ryan smirks, obvious that he is in a state of bliss.  
Ray leans over and kisses Ryan on the lips.  
“Go to sleep my king, you need rest.” Ray suggests, stroking the king’s soft hair.  
Ryan smiles to him and grabs the younger man and curls up to him, spooning him in a way.  
“Goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning my pet.” Ryan whispers before falling asleep.  
Ray waits there, as stiff as a board; waiting for the king to fall asleep. Ray waits as the minutes tick by like hours until a small sound catches his attention, the sound of light snoring. A green light goes off in Ray;s head and he slips out of Ryan’s sleepy grip. Ray softly pads over to the king’s clothes and searches around in the dark till he finds what he is looking for; a dagger.  
Ray grabs it and marvels at it and the way it shines in the moonlight. He slowly goes back to the king’s side of the large bed. Ray looks at the sleeping king, the golden dagger in his hand, in its luxurious glory   
Ryan’s neck is turned at a perfect angle and Ray loses himself and lets the pent up emotions come up, he first stabs the king in the throat. The king’s eyes shoot open and remain open as he dies quickly and painfully, blood pouring out of the wound. Ray then stabs him in the chest, over and over again till he finally stops, tears streaming down his cheeks as he yells at the dead body, his way of getting it all out. Blood staining the white sheets so they match the red blanket, Ray’s hands covered in the crimson; something he knows he will never get off. He stares at the dagger before dropping it beside the bed, his hands still covered in the scarlet blood. He wipes the tears away, blood from his hands taking its place and he calms down, looking out the large windows.  
When Ray calms down he takes one last look at the king with disgust before going over and picking up the bright shining crown.  
“Never again.” He says to himself as he puts the crown on his head then adds “Long live the king.”


End file.
